The Keys to the Kingdom: Arthur's Dream
by Ryuba
Summary: This is my first Story so if you like it just give me an Email.
1. Chapter 1

**The Keys to the Kingdom: Arthur's Dream, Part one**

**After the incredible week Arthur was exhausted. He tried to get some sleep on Sunday night but he couldn't. He kept thinking about the house and all the friends he made their. Then it turned 12:01 on Monday Morning. He fell asleep. Next thing he knew was that he was out of bed. **

**Arthur was dazed for a moment. "How did I get hear?" he said to himself. He was in the dayroom of Mister Monday. He saw Mr. Monday snoozing away as usual. He saw Sneezer standing their with a knife in his hand! "Sneezer Don't!" It was too late. Sneezer had plunged the knife into Monday's heart! **

**Sneezer stood up and looked directly at Arthur. "What did you do that for!" screamed Arthur. "I'm getting rid of a very annoying problem!" he replied. In that instant he leaped at Arthur. Arthur didn't know how but he had the key in his hand. Arthur raised it. Arthur was shocked when he found out that the key went straight through Sneezers heart! "Oh my god what did I just do!"**

**Arthur couldn't believe he had just killed Sneezer. He sat there for an hour just thinking about what could happen next. Then the door opened and he heard a scream. Suzy Blue came running in. "What did you do!" she screamed. Arthur looked over his shoulder and saw Monday in the same position as he was before. He also saw Sneezer in the corner.**

**Arthur didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Suzy just looked at him like he was a monster. "How could you kill them!" Arthur just looked at the ground. Then he said something. "I didn't kill Monday. I did kill Sneezer, but it was for a good cause." "What kind of reason would you kill him!"**

**Arthur looked up at her and he just out his head down and pointed to Sneezers knife, then to Monday. "Do you want me to believe that Sneezer killed Monday?" Suzy said. "I swear I didn't kill him. He just leapt at me after he killed Monday." said Arthur. "So how did Sneezer die?"**

**Arthur told her the whole thing. "That's hard to believe." She said. "But you do believe me right?" She did a little nod. So they planned out what they were going to do. Arthur decided they will look into Sneezers past and see why he would have killed Monday. Arthur said for the key to hear him "Take me to the Files" then the key reacted and took him there. **

**He got there in a few minutes. "Suzy are you there?" "I'm right here." They were in a large room with many documents. They were in the life files room. "Ok, start looking for Sneezers file." Arthur told Suzy. "Ok Arthur." So they continued to search for the document of Sneezer. **

**To Be Continued in Part 2 (only if you give me reviews). **


	2. Chapter 2

The Keys to the Kingdom: Arthur's Dream, part two

Arthur and Suzy were in the file room looking for Sneezers file for hours. Then Arthur saw the "S" files. "That's a little embarrassing." He said. "What is?" asked Suzy. "Oh nothing, just that we missed the "S" section." Suzy gave a little giggle. They looked and found the file. "Are you ready to see what's in here?" asked Arthur. "Yes" replied Suzy.

As they started to open it a nithling popped out of nowhere. "What kind o nithling is that!" screamed Arthur. "It's a Neko" replied Suzy. "A what!" cried Arthur. "It's a nithling that can change its size and shape so it can fit anywhere." Just then it changed into a bug and crawled into a pile of documents.

Arthur was amazed when he saw it change. "We better get the document and run." said Suzy. "Wh.." then the bug came out and leapt at him before he can finish. It changed right in front of his eyes in a second. This time it changed into a huge sword! In fear he jumped out of the way right when it was an inch from his chest.

He used the minute hand key to slice at the sword but it dodged it and sliced him in the arm. Blood was streaming from his arm. He just ignored the pain and kept slashing, but the Neko kept dodging it. Arthur screamed to Suzy. "I sure could use some help!" Suzy was thinking of all the options she could think of. "I got it!" "Neko's weakness is light!" she exclaimed. Arthur thought quickly. He thought to himself quietly. How can I get some light?

I'm so stupid he thought. Then he yelled "Light" and light came from the key. In an instant the Neko died. "Thanks Suzy" he said. So the pair went back to Monday's dayroom. Monday and Sneezers bodies were gone. "Um was it like this before?" asked Suzy. "No it wasn't" replied Arthur frightfully.

They slowly walked around the room. They were both thinking the same thing. Who came into Monday's dayroom? Was it the Will? Was it Noon, Dusk, or Dawn? They would soon find out before they knew it. "Who do you think did it?" asked Suzy. "I have no clue." replied Arthur.

They were starting to look for any sign of who it was. Then Suzy screamed. "What is it!" cried Arthur as he pulled the key out. There was no answer. Then he heard a scream again, but it wasn't Suzy. Just then something came flying out from a door. "What the hell is that thing!" There was no one to answer him. He then realized it was Monday. "What the hell!"

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This isn't possible! You're dead!" cried Arthur. "That's what you think Arthur! I am very much alive!" shouted Monday. Arthur was going crazy with fear. "How is this possible!" Arthur knew it was very impossible, yet he was right here! Monday was back!

(To Be Continued In Part Three)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Keys to the Kingdom: Arthur's Dream, Part 3**

**Arthur was all alone in this one. Suzy was either dead or she was just somewhere else. Arthur didn't have time to think about this. All he was thinking about was getting rid of Monday. "You can not get rid of me Arthur Penhaligon!" screamed Monday. **

**Arthur froze in place. How could he know what I was thinking? How did he get back? Questions were rolling through his head. "Ah so you want to know how I know what you're thinking? It all started when Sneezer killed me. After I died I was sent to nothing. That is when I became the ultimate nithling." **

**Arthur was slightly confused. "Ok so you're the ultimate nithling. That doesn't answer why you can hear my thoughts." Monday stood there with anger. "Are you questioning me?" Arthur stood there thinking. "I just have one thing to say. Die!" Arthur leapt at Monday with the key in hand. "You can not kill me Arthur!" screamed Monday as he leapt at Arthur. **

**Monday had a flaming sword in hand. They both were slashing like crazy. Arthur thought he hit Monday once but it missed him. At that moment Monday just slashed Arthur across the chest. Arthur's chest was streaming blood. He screamed in pain and anger. He got up and he just fell down. "I am victorious!" screamed Monday who thought Arthur was dead. **

**Monday heard someone crying. "Who goes there?" No one answered. "I said, who goes there!" Still no answer. He flung his sword where the sobs came from. It stuck there in the air. "What the hell is this!" he screamed. The he heard Suzy's voice. "You killed me you bastard!" and the sword just went flying towards him. It struck where Sneezer had stabbed him. **

**"What have you done!" cried Monday. The sword burned Monday's body into ash. Suzy was floating over Arthur who was still unconscious. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time Arthur." Tears started to roll down her eyes. Arthur got up. "Ouch, that hurt." **

**"Arthur! You're alive!" she cried with joy. "Yea, but your not." Suzy just looked at him sadly. Arthur was puzzled. "How did you die?" he asked. "When I saw Monday he stabbed me with his sword." She replied. They both just sat there. **

**So Monday was dead and so was Suzy. Arthur was really alone on this one.**

**To be continued in Part 4 **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Keys to the Kingdom: Arthur's Dream, Final Chapter**

Arthur decided to look for Dame Primus. He was walking for an hour when he found her. "Dame Primus!" he screamed. Dame Primus looked at him. "What is it Arthur?" she asked.

Arthur told Dame Primus about what happened with Mister Monday. Dame Primus didn't even look freaked out. "Dame Primus, aren't you surprised by Mister Monday's attack?" Dame Primus just looked at Arthur. Arthur was Confused.

Why isn't she answering me? "Hey Dame Primus, aren't you going to answer me?" Dame Primus walked towards him. Arthur took a step back. "Why are you backing away?" asked Dame Primus in a weird voice.

Dame Primus took another step closer. Arthur went back. "Come on I won't hurt you." She stepped closer. Then she raised her hand. In her hand was a gigantic sword! "Dame Primus what are you doing!"

Arthur jumped back just far enough to dodge the huge sword. "God what is wrong with the people in the house!" Dam Primus swung again. Arthur jumped over the blade and tried to strike her without killing her. He failed.

Dame Primus leaped at him and struck him. Blood was gushing everywhere. Arthur was down. Is this how it is to end? Arthur didn't want to think about dieing. Arthur got up even with his injury. "You can't defeat me!"

Arthur Struck at Dame Primus. He missed but he almost had her. "Damn!" he screamed. I got to take her out quickly. He tried to hit her again but she dodged it. How is she dodging me with that sword! He tried to hit her again and he caught his mark. "That's right!" he screamed.

Dame Primus snickered. "You think that did anything to me?" Arthur was puzzled. How did that not hurt her? Arthur leapt at her once again. He missed by a long shot this time. I got to do something! Dame Primus slashed at him. She cut his leg clean off.

Arthur Screamed in pain. I can't die here! He tried to get up but he fell right back down. Dame Primus walked up to him. "You're finished. There is no way you could defeat me now." Arthur had to think quickly. I got it! I'll fix my leg with the key! (Hi readers, you may have noticed but Arthur is a little slow in my story) Arthur pointed the key to his leg. "Fix my leg!" nothing happened. Arthur was a confused once again.

He looked at his sword and realized he had a regular cutlass. "Did you just realize your sword? I swapped that cutlass with the key when you first struck at me." Arthur was pissed. How was she able to switch my weapon?

Arthur somehow got up. Arthur started wobbling to Dame Primus. "Do you think you can take me down?" Dame Primus said. Arthur didn't speak. He just kept walking towards her. Dame Primus decided to slash at Arthur again. This time she cut his arm off.

Arthur kept going. He couldn't be stopped. Dame Primus cut Arthur's other arm off. Blood was everywhere. "Why are you still moving? You can't defeat me without any arms." Dame Primus said. Arthur just kept walking forward.

Dame Primus cut his leg off this time. "You're finished Arthur. I will kill you here and now." And with those words Dame Primus hacked Arthur into many little pieces.

"WHOA!" Arthur screamed. Arthur realized he was in his room. "Huh? Why am I in my room? And where's Dame Primus?" he was asking himself. Arthur looked at the clock. It said it was five O'clock in the morning. "I must have been dreaming. After that week I'm not surprised I'm having nightmares about it."

Arthur kept having dreams similar to the one he had the first night. Besides from those his life was normal, Or as normal as life could be.

**The End**


End file.
